1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-softening system utilizing a reusable, self-contained water softener device and more particularly, to such a water softener device for use in a clothes washer for reducing the hardness of water therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ecological concern has resulted in legislation forbidding the use of polyphosphates as a detergent component in many geographical areas of our country. However, there are many areas of our country where the quality of water, and particularly the hardness, is such that poor clothes washing performance often results from the use of non-phosphate detergents. The generally recommended solution for the problem is the installation of a home water-softening system. This requires a substantial outlay of money on the part of the homeowner or lessor and as a result, people often are disposed to make do with the hard water situation as it is.
By the present invention, there is provided a low-cost means to soften water in agitator type clothes washers.